Chicken ALa ED
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Note: It’s spring break and the other Eds have gone on vacation. Peach Creek is much quieter than usual and Ed is left with whatever residents that didn’t leave for vacation. He volunteers for work on Rolf’s farm. Here we see a more articulate, motheri


Chicken A-La Ed

Note: It's spring break and the other Eds have gone on vacation. Peach Creek is much quieter than usual and Ed is left with whatever residents that didn't leave for vacation. He volunteers for work on Rolf's farm. Here we see a more articulate, mothering side of Ed when a group of chicks adopt him as their mother !

Chapter 1—Too Quiet !

It was spring break and most of the children in Peach Creek had gone away for the week. Poor Ed was left alone without his best friends, but he was pleased he wouldn't have to listen to Sarah's bellyaching or whining since she had gone away to Florida for a while. Not only was Ed lonely, but also he was terribly bored. It was far too quiet in Peach Creek and Ed was definitely not used to the lack of noise. He did everything from play with broken springs on the old couch in his room to eating an entire jar of peanut butter to break the cycle of boredom.

"This is no fun without Ed or Eddy around.", Ed thought to himself. So, he decided to leave the house and start walking around. Maybe something would pique his interest. He could only hope.

The only activity that kept Ed from totally losing his mind was kicking an empty soda can around until he saw a poster stapled up on a telephone pole. It seemed that Rolf was looking for a hired hand on his farm again. Ed had done this job before and earned his keep from doing excellent work. Besides, he had enjoyed being up close and personal with his favorite animal in the entire world, the chicken. Even he wasn't certain why he loved chickens so much, but he was about to learn that he had a sort of understanding and bond with them. It seemed that his dreams were about to come true once more. He enjoyed the simple pleasure of being near animals…especially those of the fowl persuasion.

Chapter 2—Back to the Farm Again

Ed knocked on Rolf's door and Rolf sighed heavily. He was hoping that someone _other_ than Ed would be interested in being a hired hand. However, Rolf had to admit to himself that Ed was a magnificent worker. He and "Head In Sock" Edd boy were a stupendous team together. He always had to keep an eye out on "Dollar Sign" Eddy, but he wouldn't have to worry himself about him.

"So, you want to help Rolf on his farm again, ey nincompoop ?", Rolf asked, noticing that Ed was eager to work and begin earning money for himself.

"Yes I am, Rolf. What task is required of me first ?", Ed questioned. For a moment, Rolf could hardly believe his ears. For the first time he could actually _understood_ what Ed had said. He wasn't usually articulate. Rolf was wondering what had caused this sudden change in Ed's demeanor. Perhaps he had fallen out of his bed before waking up in the morning and it had jarred his brain so much it actually made him more intelligent. Rolf wasn't certain exactly what was going on, but he wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth.

Since it was spring, the hens had begun laying their eggs. Some were used for food or sold to locals for a generous asking price. The eggs were the best in town, better than even those that were in the grocery store across town. Some of the eggs were waiting to be hatched and Ed began to display some of his mothering instinct. For a supposed dimwit, Ed seemed to know what he was doing and he handled each roosting hen with the utmost care. Rolf went about his business with other chores he had on the farm. By the end of the workday, he thanked Ed and gave him his pay. Ed thanked him, and left without knocking anything over or walking the wrong way in his boots.

Chapter 3—Chick Magnet

When Ed came back during the next couple of days the eggs had begun to hatch. Ed was fascinated by this and extremely excited. But what he didn't know was that once the chicks hatched they would associate the first face they saw as their birth mother. It was a process known as imprinting. Ed didn't care at the least, and he took upon the adorable balls of fluff as if they were his own. Their birth mother didn't mind at all that a human being was watching over her babies. Besides, he did such a super job that she could relax and be among the other hens.

Rolf found it quite humorous to see the fuzzy baby chicks following Ed that he sat back and chuckled to himself. But he couldn't allow himself to become distracted. If he had neglected any one of his chores, he would be confined to the cellar once again. He hadn't been locked in the cellar for ages and he didn't wish to go back there again. Snapping back into reality and shuddering, Rolf returned to his duties without missing a beat.

By the end of the week, Rolf had gotten Ed to do all the work required of him and had gotten paid his final amount. Sadly though, he would have to say goodbye to his new yellow friends. They were a bit sad and didn't want to see him leave. He had to teach them that their real mother was the beautiful Cornish hen who gave birth to them. He had tears in his eyes while doing so, but the chicks seemed to understand him. Ed definitely had a gift. Rolf wasn't exactly certain what Ed would _do_ with his animal magnetism but he could see why he liked chickens so much. They were very useful birds and very loyal. Not to mention adorable. They could be fiery, overprotective or gentle and compassionate. The phrase "bird brain" was definitely a misnomer. These chickens were anything but dumb and Ed was the one person that truly respected them. Even though he was a meat eater (including white meat), his fellow feathered friends would never have to know. Besides, he had a kind heart, and the animals knew that more than anyone else.

Chapter 4—School's Back In Session

Ed had changed since the last time Eddy and Double D had seen him. They had wondered what had caused such a drastic change in Ed's character. He wasn't so empty-headed and bumbling as before. He spoke more eloquently and was making sense. The other two wondered how much longer this "personality" would stick around. Even if it was temporary, it really didn't matter. The three of them would always stick together, despite the fact they didn't understand Ed's "obsession" with chickens. The only ones that truly comprehended were Rolf and Ed himself and they would never tell. It was the strange sage wisdom that he would have to share with them someday when they were old enough to understand.

Epilogue 

Ed's eloquence soon faded, but his personality stuck around for quite a long time. He was still playful, boisterous and sometimes clumsy, but he wasn't so "cardboard cut out" as many seemed to believe. Double D had never doubted this "secret" from the beginning of their friendship but Eddy was the skeptical one. The only thing that really mattered was the fact that Ed had enough money to afford a concert. The boys were actually old enough to get into a concert for the first time and their favorite band; _French Toast_ had come into town. _French Toast_ was an indie band, but they were tremendous group. Thanks to Ed, the group had enough money to enjoy snacks as well as mementos from their first concert out in the open.

This memory lasted with them for the rest of the year and they became the most popular boys in Peach Creek. They didn't mind being popular, but Eddy became big headed because of all of the extra attention. He was no more of a brat than usual, or annoying. Yet, the others liked him the way he was (and they probably were the only ones, although Kevin even respected them now, oddly) and that would never change.

The End

By: Elizabeth Berndt

March 19, 2005


End file.
